


Starry Nights in Smoky Skies

by writingonmars



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, M/M, there's probably going to be more tags as I update this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonmars/pseuds/writingonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people are given power, some are left without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Nights in Smoky Skies

His heart was pounding. He needed to run. He needed to get away. He heard the thunder of boots chasing after him and he knew for sure that if he was caught he would be dead just like… No. Don’t think about it. Not right now.

He doesn’t know how long he has been running, it was probably only a few minutes but he was tired and unless a magic portal opened up to transport him to the other side of the world… He wouldn’t make it.

 _Shut up_ he told himself 

_Magic was never on your side anyway_

He laughed to himself but it sounded more like a painful wheeze, a sound of giving up. He knew he wasn’t going to make it no matter how hard he ran. He slowed down, closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Today, he was going to die.

* * *

 

He had to run. However, he wasn’t running away this time. He swore he would never run away from something again. He was past that and this time, he needed to get someone. Their leader Batman, (who no one knew anything about for that matter, except for the fact that he was very powerful), alerted them of a double murder of two Languens.

 Languens were people without any power gifted to them. They are subject to discrimination and most don’t make it past the age of 35. The government doesn’t do anything about their (usually gruesome) murders due to the fact that they agree with the idea. It was disgusting.

He needed to make it, because these two Languens left behind a child. And Batman ordered him to save him. He didn’t know why this kid was so special… he was a Languen, and while he didn’t agree with the unjust murder of them, they still didn’t have any power and they were weaker. However, Batman ordered _him_. If he didn’t make it, Batman probably wouldn’t forgive him… but then again, does Batman even feel anything? But more importantly, he didn’t even care about Batman’s forgiveness, if he didn’t make it, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.

* * *

 

He waited for his death, and hoped it would be quick. He heard the sound of boots coming closer… and then he heard nothing. Fifteen seconds later… and still nothing.

Wait. That wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

He slowly opened his eyes only to see a blur of red and yellow, and then in a blink of an eye he was met with fiery red hair and green eyes.

“Hey I’m Kid Flash… but you can call me Wally... Wait I don’t even know you why did I just tell you my name… dammit”

* * *

 

He knew he found the kid when he saw a group of angry men running after him. The kid was fast, which made his life so much easier, that was… until he stopped running.

_Why did you stop running!! Go!! Run!!_

He watched in slow motion as the boy closed his eyes. Oh. That makes sense. He couldn’t waste time though, and soon all the men were in a pile and probably wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. He saw the boy open his eyes in confusion. He should probably go introduce himself.

“Hey I’m Kid Flash… but you can call me Wally…” Wait. He didn’t even know this kid why did he tell him his name… _dammit._

The boy, who Wally now observed to be only a little younger than him, looked at Wally in confusion.

_Well at least he’s not scared of me_

“So… you’re a Languen right? Do you know why The Batman is so interested in you?” Wally asked carelessly

Suddenly, the boy’s face changed. Instead of confusion, there was outright anger.

“Don’t call me that!” he seethed. If there was any trace of fear in him, it was gone now and replaced with anger.

“What? A Languen? Isn’t that… what you are?” Wally watched the boy’s features change to become even angrier… if that was even possible

_That was the wrong thing to say_

“Shut up! I’m not a “Languen”. My parents weren’t “Languens”! No one is a “Languen”! Stop with your stupid names and maybe call me a person! I’m a person! I have a name…” the boy had tears slowly rolling down his face now, “… I have feelings, I had a life… People like YOU are the reason my life has been ruined.”

All the anger had disappeared and all that was left was sadness. Tears were freely streaming down his cheeks and he had pulled his knees to his chest and was sobbing

Wally had no idea what to do. He had never dealt with this kind of situation, but he needed to get this kid back to base as soon as possible. He drew out two plans.

                Plan A: Coax the kid to go with him.

                Plan B: Use force if Plan A fails

“Uh… so I kind of need you to come with me… because I really need you…. And also I just saved you so technically… you owe me” Wally said

The boy flinched.

“Get away from me” the boy said monotonously.

“What?” Wally was confused… wasn’t he being nice enough?

“I said, Get. Away. From. Me” he said louder and scooched himself into the darkness a nearby tree was giving.

It was easy to say Plan A had officially failed.

“Ok… so I _really_ don’t want to do this… but I kind of have to.” Wally slowly approached the boy.

“Wha-“ The boy didn’t have time to finish the word and in nanoseconds he had been tied up with some zip ties Wally always carried to restrain the bad guys.

“Let go of me!” The boy was scared. There was no other way to describe the look in his eyes. Wally almost felt bad, but he has a job to do, and sometimes you need to do things that may not always be the best choice… at least that’s what he told himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so for people wondering, this is an alternate universe. And more will be explained later as the story progresses. I don't want to explain anything right now because it'll give away things. I know Wally seems like an asshole, but don't worry.. it's all part of the story :D 
> 
> also for those of you guys wondering about my other fic "Stars" I'm gonna discontinue it because I thought I had an idea but it disappeared I'm sorry!! But I won't give up on this story! I promise! I actually have most of it written out so we're all good!  
> also sorry for any grammar mistakes im so bad at grammar and its like 12 am
> 
> also I have an obsession with stars so that's why my title is very similar.


End file.
